Passion
by Kretari - daughter of Hermes
Summary: Arthur asks if he could try something new with Alfred. Alfred allows it, after some thought.


**AN: Hi. **

**I originally wrote this for the Kink meme, but I had to post it here too. **

**Don't judge too harshly..it's my first time ever writing something like this. **

**I'll add another chapter or two if anyone wants me to, but it can stand alone. **

It had started out as their normal greeting, a quick peck on the lips. Then it had escalated from there. Even so, Alfred wasn't too sure about _this._

Arthur was sitting in front of him, waiting on his response. When he figured he wasn't going to get one, he spoke again. "You know I'd never to anything to hurt you,"he said softly. "Not if my life depended on it."

And he wouldn't. Alfred knew that. It's just...this seemed so..different.

After a while of thinking the situation over, Alfred gave a small nod and a smile. "Okay,"he said softly. "Sure,"

Arthur gave a faint smile, capturing Alfred's lips again gently. He could tell that the american was tense, and that wouldn't help either of them avoid pain. As such he pulled away and spoke softly, his lips brushing Alfred's lightly as he spoke. "You need to relax, love."he whispered.

Alfred nodded, but didn't relax.

Arthur rolled his eyes at that, moving back and pushing at Alfred's shoulder. "Lay down on your stomach,"he said softly.

Alfred hesitated before he did as he was asked.

It didn't take long for Alfred to get comfortable, and as soon as he had stilled, Arthur moved to where he was kneeling over him. If there was anything that could make Alfred relax, it was a massage, he'd learned. The first time they'd slept together, it had taken ages for Arthur to figure out the easiest way to get Alfred to relax.

As Arthur started working the american's shoulders, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss against Alfred's neck.

The hum he got from Alfred let him know that his method was working.

Once Alfred had finally relaxed again, Arthur spoke. "Want to turn over so you can see me?"he asked. He knew that Alfred had a few trust issues when it came to being intimate with people.

Alfred hesitated before he shook his head. "No. I trust you,"he whispered.

_That_ was a huge thing coming from Alfred and it caught Arthur off guard so much that he paused for a moment before he continued with what he was doing.

He chuckled faintly, letting his hands ghost down the american's side gently, making him laugh and squirm. He was definitely ticklish, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

Arthur's smile grew. He used this movement in order to rid the american of his boxers. Alfred glared back at him without any real heat. He should have known.

Arthur leaned forward again, catching Alfred's lips in a passionate kiss, one that was quite happily returned.

Alfred pulled back and nipped at the brit's neck lightly once before he settled again, letting him continue as he had been doing earlier.

Silence filled the room, broken only by the steady breaths coming from the two as Arthur drug out a bottle of lube the two kept in the drawer by the bed.

Moments later, the silence was broken by Alfred's hiss. "Damn, that's cold,"he grumbled.

Arthur chuckled faintly. "I know,"he murmured. "It'll warm up soon, I promise."

Alfred nodded, both to let Arthur know he understood and to let him know to continue.

Arthur hesitated for a moment. "If you want me to stop at any time, just let me know, I will."he said softly.

"I got it, Artie."Alfred said, looking back at Arthur.

Arthur nodded and cautiously inserted a second finger into the american, who squirmed slightly, but didn't say anything.

He didn't move his fingers until Alfred had settled and relaxed again. He knew that Alfred was probably uncomfortable right now. He knew from experience that this could hurt a lot. But he was stubbornly determined not to hurt his boyfriend.

As soon as he shifted his fingers again, the whine Alfred let out made him stop. "You okay?"he asked softly.

Alfred nodded, reaching back to brush Arthur's hair out of his eyes.

Arthur reached up with his free hand and grabbed the american's hand, bringing it to his lips. He placed two kisses against the knuckles, before he half smiled. "I love you,"he whispered. "I mean it, if I'm hurting you, you need to tell me."

Alfred nodded, pulling his hand back and letting Arthur continue his minstrations. At some point, he let out a surprised gasp, his hand gripping the sheets tightly for a moment.

Arthur chuckled. "That felt good, did it?"he asked softly, eyes bright as he watched his boyfriend squirm, trying to get him to move his fingers again from where he'd stopped.

Alfred whined. "Yeah.."he whispered. "Now continue, please?"

Arthur laughed, leaning down to kiss his boyfriend once more before he continued, carefully inserting a third finger. He gave Alfred a moment to adjust before he continued forward, keen on not hurting him. "You sure you want to continue this? We can stop if you're not comfortable. You might be kinda sore tomorrow.."

"You're always looking out for me.."Alfred whispered before he responded. "Go ahead."

And so, Arthur did. He took his time, making sure he wouldn't hurt Alfred, not wanting to throw the other male's trust back in his face by hurting him when he had so clearly stated that he trusted Arthur not to hurt him.

By the time that he managed to get his entire fist in, Alfred was pretty at ease. It surprised him, as the first time someone had done this to _him_ he had tensed up so much by then that it had hurt like hell. But then..he hadn't trusted the person. Alfred trusted him.

Arthur let Alfred get used to the feeling before he decided to slowly close his fist inside of the other male, making him cry out.

Arthur stopped, giving Alfred a startled look. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Alfred shook his head. "N-no. That felt weird.."

Arthur laughed lightly. Of course Alfred would do that. He leaned down and captured Alfred's lips in a gentle kiss as he finished closing his fist, swallowing the sounds that Alfred made in surprise at the feeling.

Once more, Arthur stopped movement to let Alfred get used to the feeling before he actually started moving again. He kept a gentle rhythm, careful not to hurt the american.

Alfred turned slightly, kissing Arthur again as he got used to the slow rhythm that had been set up.

The new angling, however, made Alfred let out another small whine of surprise as Arthur managed to hit his prostate again.

Arthur chuckled faintly, having learned that that was what the small whine meant.

The brit pulled his hand fully out just before Alfred came, finishing the job off before he curled up beside him. "I'm glad you trusted me enough to let me do that,"he whispered.

Alfred nuzzled Arthur's disarrayed hair before he smiled. "Yeah, me too. Though I might regret it tomorrow,"

"At least I was gentle with you,"Arthur responded. "It hurts like hell otherwise,"

Alfred cut this off before Arthur got going on a soapbox by kissing him firmly. "Go to sleep,"he whispered, letting his lips brush against Arthur's once he pulled back.

It wasn't long after that that Alfred fell asleep. Arthur stayed up, staring at his boyfriend's peaceful face with a soft smile. The boy trusted him so much. He was glad.


End file.
